The instant invention relates generally to drill chucks and more specifically it relates to a non-slip drill chuck apparatus.
Numerous drill chucks have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to hold bits therein by adjustable jaws, so that the bits can be driven by the drills. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,458,209 to Scholz; 3,545,776 to Haviland and 4,781,083 to Cummings all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.